Visualizations
by bubblenubbins
Summary: Pete and Myka are looking for an artifact that makes people see things. Then, after splitting up, Pete can't get in contact with Myka and soon finds that Myka is affected by the artifact and is being held by someone that thinks he loves her.
1. Curiosity

Myka walked down the aisle, the Dream World flickering unnoticeably. Her dress barely touched the ground. One would think at a moment like this, she would smile, but tears replaced it. She couldn't smile at the man standing next to the priest; she didn't love him. She looked for Pete in the pews, but he was nowhere in her sight. As she drew closer to the front of the room, her heart beat faster and faster. Myka began to feel light headed as she got closer, and began to notice the room flash from an ugly, rotting room to the beautiful interior of a big, gorgeously decorated church. Myka stood in front of him, staring at him, hoping Pete would come in soon.

"We have gathered here today to unite two wonderful people in holy matrimony. Before you say your vows, we ask family or friends to speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said. The room was silent. Pete stood up slowly.

"I would like to kindly object to those two getting married."

"So, what're we lookin' for today?" Claudia asked Artie happily. She had her elbows on the tabletop, holding her head. She looked at him with a smile.

"Actually, it's just Pete and Myka this time. _You_ are staying here and helping me with inventory in the Dark Vault," Artie informed her. He saw the smile fade almost immediately.

"C'mon, Artie, I haven't gotten out in _ages_," Claudia whined.

"And by ages, you mean since Thursday," Artie reminded her. He continued to write on the paper before him. Claudia grunted in disappointment.

"What're you writing?" She asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Artie said, turning his back to her slightly. Pete entered the room after finishing his part of taking inventory.

"What is that _beautiful_ smell?" He asked, waving his nose in the air. He looked at Artie. "You can't hide them forever."

"And what would you be referring to?" Artie asked, pretending not to know what Pete was talking about. He scratched something down on the paper and turned to look at Pete. A blank expression was on his face.

"Do not play this game with me. I will win," Pete threatened. Claudia looked at Pete when he talked and at Artie when he talked.

"What are you guys going on about?" Claudia asked them.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Claudia. You sure you wanna be that cat?" Pete asked, looking at her. He made weird expressions on his face.

"What is with you guys?" Claudia said, scowling as she walked down the stairs leading to the many rows of artifacts.

"Gimmie the cookies, man," Pete said when Claudia left. He held his hands out to Artie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Artie said, his nose gesturing near the door. There, on a shelf, above stacks of paper, were some chocolate chip cookies. They looked like perfectly shaped cookies made for food photography. Pete's mouth watered when he imagined perfectly manicured hands ripping the soft cookie in half, the chocolate trying to cling together. He took four big steps and was now getting a bird's eye view of the beautiful works of art.

"Man, you are awesome," Pete said, his mouth half-full. He turned around to Artie, who was still scribbling an illegible phrase or paragraph onto the backside of his old, yellowed loose-leaf paper. "And what do you keep writing? You're being very… Incognito," Pete wondered aloud. He tried to sound smart by using 'incognito' in a sentence, although he was not quite sure what it meant. An awkward silence filled the room for around a minute or two. The only noise to be heard was Artie's continuous transcribing.

"Well, I'm gonna head over to Leena's," Pete determined after he figured Artie wasn't planning on speaking to him anymore. "Talk to ya later." He waved to Claudia, who was coming back up to head to Leena's.

"Mutual thoughts, huh?" She asked Pete when she caught up to him.

"I guess so," Pete replied.

"Hey, what was with that 'curiosity killed the cat' thing back there?"

"Whadda you mean?" Pete asked.

"What, you and Artie said it," Claudia pointed out.

"Oh. It was just the first thing that came to my head," Pete said. Myka came down from the stairs, having no clue what the conversation was about. They had just arrived at Leena's, sitting at the table to eat dinner.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asked, sitting down. She looked at both of them.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Claudia used. After stating this, she smiled. Pete snickered quietly.

"Okay then. I guess you aren't finding out about where Pete and I are going to be going," Myka decided. She took a few bites of her dinner. Silence descended onto the room, the only sounds were the clicks made from Myka's eating utensils. Claudia looked at Pete, her gaze asking Pete if he knew anything about their mission. He replied with a look that said he hadn't a clue. "Really?" Myka asked. She looked at Claudia and Pete.

"What?" They asked in unison. Their eyes were wide and they stared at Myka.

"You don't care where we're going? Not even you, Pete?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Artie's gonna tell us later, so..," Pete began. He started to eat too. Myka made a weird sound that sounded like, "meh," but Claudia and Pete weren't sure.

**L A T E R**

"The artifact you're looking for makes people see things. It goes inside of people, so if you're seeing things, it's probably in you. If it gets dislodged or moved, what you see flickers," Artie explained.

"But how does it get into you?" Myka asked.

"Someone has to stab you and shove it inside," Artie said. "Or surgically implant it."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Pete asked, hoping Artie would have a clue.

"I heard it looks like a coin. Gold, big, but from a different country. I think it was from Japan or India," Artie said, starting to move on. "Pete, you're going to need this. Don't open it until you know it's time," he instructed, handing Pete a familiar piece of yellowed loose leaf paper.

"This is what you were writing?" Pete asked him, slowly peeking inside the folded paper.

"Yes. You're going to need it. Do _not_ open it," Artie said, pointing at the paper in Pete's hands. Artie explained the rest of the case to them and told them they would have to go pretty far. Pete and Myka got packed up and got in the car, driving to the big state of New York.


	2. Danielson

The part of New York that Pete and Myka had just arrived in was not the busy, cluttered streets. It looked like any other small town. Houses were somewhat spaced on the U shaped street. The house they were looking for was an olive green house with white trim around the windows and doors. Pete and Myka stood on the porch, and Pete knocked on the door. The resident opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked with a cigarette in his left hand. He had a lot of wrinkles on his forehead, and thick, dark stubble covering his face. He was wearing a used-to-be-white sleeveless shirt and boxers.

"Secret service," Pete said, he and Myka flashing their badges. The guy reluctantly let them in, his eyes going up and down as he checked out Myka.

"So, what do ya want?" he asked. He had a gap between his two front top teeth, which were all yellow and rotting.

"We're searching for something we believe was stolen, so we have to search the homes of all people convicted or accused of stealing that live in this area," Myka said. "We need to search your house."

"Do you have a search warrant?" the guy asked, feeling accomplished. He could finally get the agents to leave.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do," Pete declared, handing him the warrant. The man's smug smile disappeared. "Name, please."

"Derek Danielson. What's important about it?" he asked.

"In case we _find_ it, then you're going to be in some trouble," Pete replied. As they investigated Derek's house, they found several ashtrays full of cigarette butts and overflowing with ashes. Some were still giving off smoke.

"I'll take the basement," Pete said, heading down the wooden stairs. Myka searched the ground level, being shadowed by Mr. Danielson.

"What's in here?" Myka asked him. She turned around to face him.

"Nothing," Danielson replied. He leaned against the wall, watching Myka enter the room. When she got to the centre of the room, Danielson came up behind her and shoved her against the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and smacked her head against the concrete floor several times, until she was unconscious. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He went to the hall that led to the doorway, right by the basement stairs. Pete came up from the basement.

"Where's Agent Bering?" Pete asked.

"She left. One of the houses next door," Danielson lied. As Pete left, an evil smile came across Danielson's face. He closed the front door.

"Hi, Secret Service. Did a woman come to this house?" Pete asked. He showed her his badge. "She would have had the same badge as this."

"Nope, you're the only person that came by this week besides the mailman," the resident informed him. She was holding a little baby. Pete waved to the small baby and started to leave.

"Thank you for your time!" He said, not looking back at her. _Onto the next house_, he thought.

Myka awoke on the concrete floor. Her head was bleeding from a small cut on her forehead. She rolled onto her back, hearing footsteps outside the door.

"Pete? Is that you?" She asked. Then, the door opened. It was Danielson. He walked in.

"It's gonna hurt, but it'll all be over soon," Danielson said. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was crying. He pulled out a kitchen knife that looked like he attempted to sterilize it. Myka started backing up using her elbows and rear end. Danielson held her down using his left arm, pressing it against her shoulders and upper chest, where the neck attached to the torso. He thrust the knife into Myka's abdomen and pulled it out quickly. He pulled something out of his pocket that was round and resembled a coin. He shoved it into the wound and Myka yelled out, hoping someone would hear her. Then, when Myka opened her eyes, the room changed. It looked like a quaint little house that a middle aged couple that just married would buy.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Danielson asked Myka. He helped her up. "Go change. We have a wedding to get ready for."


	3. Coming Events

Myka slipped into the beautiful white dress that was much too tight, even for her slender figure. She had decided to play along with everything. She knew Pete would get her out of here. Myka was glad she had stopped bleeding, or she probably wouldn't make it to the end of the ceremony. Without knocking, Danielson opened the door, entering the room with a woman. The woman was carrying a big bag, that, by the looks of it, was full. And by the slight fragrance it gave off, it was makeup. Danielson left the room, leaving Myka and the other woman alone.

"Who are you?" Myka asked her. She looked back at the mirror with a sad face.

"Makeup," the woman replied. "So… You should probably sit down." Myka could tell she knew what was going on and didn't want to be there either. Myka sat and as she put on the makeup, the woman spoke.

"I know what is going on. When I'm done, I'm going to find your partner. He was down the street when I saw him. And also, my name is Alyssa." Myka said nothing.

"Pete's down the street?" She asked Alyssa.

"Yep. I'm almost done, so then I can get him before he comes back here."

"Thank you so much," Myka whispered. Alyssa soon finished, and was then shoved out of the door. Pete was heading back to get their vehicle.

"Excuse me, are you Pete?" Alyssa asked him.

"I suppose I am," Pete said. "Hey, have you seen a woman around here? She's secret service," Pete asked her.

"Yes. She's in that guy's house," Alyssa said, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"But I just came from-"

"Yeah, I know. He's trying to marry her. Something's really wrong with that guy. I think he's delusional," Alyssa said, interrupting Pete. Pete ran up to the door and was about to kick it in. He turned around and looked at Alyssa. "Who are you by the way?"

"Alyssa. Hairdresser and makeup," Alyssa said to him. "Also, he might hurt her if he hears the door." Pete, saying nothing, began to lock pick the door open. He pushed it lightly to see no one in the hallway, or the rest of the house visible through the small crack. Pete could hear voices coming downstairs.

"You know, you should probably get turned in for being involved with him," Pete informed Alyssa. She stood there, waiting for him to go inside. The moment Pete went down the steps leading to the basement, Alyssa was gone. She got into her car and sped off, not taking one look back.

Myka walked down the aisle, the 'Dream World' flickering unnoticeably. Her dress barely touched the ground. One would think at a moment like this, she would smile, but tears replaced it. She couldn't smile at the man standing next to the priest; she didn't love him. She looked for Pete in the pews, but he was nowhere in her sight. As she drew closer to the front of the room, her heart beat faster and faster. Myka began to feel light headed as she got closer, and began to notice the room flash from an ugly, rotting room to the beautiful interior of a big, gorgeously decorated church. Myka stood in front of him, staring at him, hoping Pete would come in soon.

"We have gathered here today to unite two wonderful people in holy matrimony. Before you say your vows, we ask family or friends to speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said. The room was silent. Pete stood up slowly.

"I would like to kindly object to those two getting married." Myka turned to the isle to see Pete.

"Pete?" She asked. She looked back at Danielson, who didn't look like Danielson anymore.

"Sam?" Myka whispered. Unlike the last times she saw him, blood didn't trickle down his face. Sam smiled.

"Hey bunny," He said, smiling. "Today's finally here." More tears came down Myka's face, but they were happy tears.

"Myka, you don't wanna do this," Pete said. He started walking up to them slowly. Myka looked at Pete. She thought for a few seconds, continuing to look at him.

"Pete...," She began. She looked back at Sam.

"Mykes, c'mon. What about the Warehouse?" Pete said, trying to convince her. Myka walked towards Pete, still looking at Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam..," Myka said quietly. She turned her back to him and walked out with Pete.

"Was it hard?" Pete asked when they were in the car, driving back to the Warehouse. The ride was pretty quiet until Pete's query.

"No. It wasn't him anymore. There is no Sam anymore," Myka said.

"What do mean?" Pete asked.

"I knew you were coming. I didn't have to worry," Myka told him. They hadn't changed, so Myka was still wearing the dress. "And when can I take this off? It's a bit… tight," Myka asked.

"Well, dontcha think Artie and Claudia will wanna see it on you after they find out what went down out here?" Pete asked.

"I guess. But I still have that thing in me," Myka pointed out.

"And have you seen anything after you left?" Pete asked.

"No… But we need to take it out so it can be shelved," Myka said.

"We can eventually. I wonder if that could make you have weird dreams," Pete thought to himself. "But until then, we have more important things to do. Like find more artifacts," Pete suggested.

"We're baaaack," Pete said when they got into the Warehouse. Artie and Claudia were waiting for a ping.

"Well, you took long enough," Claudia said.

"Wait till you see what Myka's wearing," Pete whispered. He gestured for them to head outside the Warehouse. It was windy outside, as well as hot. Myka was standing by the car, waiting for Pete to get Claudia and Artie outside.

"Can you come out any slower? It's beyond hot out here," she said. She was fanning herself with her hand.

"Wow," Claudia said. She was looking at Myka's dress, which was floor-length and corseted. Artie said nothing, and Claudia said nothing else. They kind of stared at her.

"What? It's kind of hot out here. Can we go inside?" Myka asked. She moved the veil out of her face, but it constantly blew back.

"I suppose," Artie said. "What's with the dress?"

"I thought Pete was supposed to tell you what happened," Myka said. She looked at Pete. "You did, didn't you?"

"I was going to… But I kind of forgot. You see, there were cookies in there, and I kind of had a couple of them on the way out," Pete explained, looking down and wiping a few crumbs from his shirt. They turned around to head inside. "Hey, anyone else hungry? I could sure go for some tacos right now."

"Tacos sound _really_ good right now," Claudia admitted.

Myka sighed. "Tacos? Serious?" They turned around again to head to Leena's to change. "You know, tacos _do_ sound really good."

"Tacos it is," Artie said, starting his car. They drove off, the sun setting down over the western horizon.


End file.
